


Unsteady

by harubiru



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harubiru/pseuds/harubiru
Summary: When Wato is intoxicated by Sherlock's fragrance.





	Unsteady

There was no doubt that Sherlock smelled nice. It wasn’t just nice, it was alluring, it was charming, it was mysterious - and Wato subconsciously wanted more of it.

Every morning, she would wake up, take a shower, dress modestly and made sure she covered her scars properly before entering the room where Sherlock would, at times, purposely work _and_ sleep.

She would find the consulting detective sprawled on the couch, her face half-covered with a thin woolen blanket, her eyelids closed, unmoving, as a soft snore escaped her lips.

Regardless, when Sherlock did wake up, her hair mussed and randomly sticking up on ends (which to Wato, was ridiculously the most attractive Sherlock she’s seen thus far), and passed by Wato who was picking up the mountains of clothes on the floor and the chairs, Wato could always catch the scent of citrus and florals. It reminded her of spring. And she would always be so perplexed how she could eternally have that particular fragrance lingering on her after a long day.

She did consider the fact that Sherlock might’ve unlocked the secrets of everlasting perfume scents since she had a worktable dedicated to essential oils. To think that her brilliance could do these things were utmost surprising… and unsurprising, as time passes by.

They were doing a case one afternoon and they had Inspector Reimon and Shibata come in for back up. They had chased the perpetrator down an alleyway, or at least that was what Wato had thought. She couldn’t find him in her sight and peripherals and Sherlock in front of her was huffing, putting her hands on her thighs. Wato could tell she was frustrated that he had gotten away.

More so than quickly, the taller woman straightened her back and grabbed Wato’s hand, conviction in her eyes.

“This way,” she said firmly, leading her to a smaller passageway in between the buildings. The pathway was so narrow that their shoulders were scraping against the walls.

They quickly got out of the narrow passage and into a bigger street.

What happened next became a blur for Wato, although she had hoped it would last forever.

Sherlock quickly grabbed her partner’s shoulders and shoved her into a niche of the wall. She pressed her finger against her lips, quieting down the atmosphere between the two of them (Wato did yelp in surprise, after all), while her body made contact with Wato’s. Wato’s heart was beating faster (Was it because of all the running? She couldn’t tell…)

Her head rested against Sherlock’s shoulder, smelling the vital perfume points on her neck. It was enticing to Wato. Burberry, of course, dancing on her skin.

Sherlock was focused on the case, watching the alleyway for the perpetrator, as they hid in the recess, out of plain sight. Wato - distracted, she took in a nervous breath, detecting the woody-citrus fragrance of the perfume. Making her head spin, she placed her hands on Sherlock’s waist to steady herself.

“THERE!” Sherlock shouted, quickly letting go of Wato and dashing towards the criminal unknowingly running towards her.

The pre-emptive strike was successful as Sherlock shoved the criminal the opposite way, as Reimon and Shibata, breathless from too much running, blocked his only escape.

While Wato… well, Wato was breathless, but for a completely different reason.

Not for the first time ever had Wato ever wondered if Sherlock knew what kind of effect she had on the poor former doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Drop comments!  
> (Sorry, grammar topsy turvy because i ain’t native)


End file.
